Babysittin Trouble
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Yami, Yugi, and Melissa Babysit for a Summer Job. COMPLETE! Please Review!
1. The Job Starts

BABYSITTIN' TROUBLES HIKARIGIRL= In this fic there will be some moments of utter chaos. My self- insert(oc)character and Yami are on babysitting duty for some chibi people, baby pokemon, and cute chibi duel monsters. I'm also using Ester (oc that is better known as me and yami's daughter). Happy reading.  
  
Chapter One: The Business Starts  
Yami, Melissa, Yugi, and Ester (who will be about five in this fic) were sitting around the Game Shop bored to death. They were all looking for a good summer job. "I really have no job experience and I am so not working at fast food." "I really don't know enough to do much." "I know Yami, I know," Melissa replied. "We still have to get a job. I'm running out of allowance and savings." "I know Lil' Yuge, my mom's on my case and I don't even get an allowance." "Mommy, can I help?" asked Ester. "No sweetie, but thanks for asking." "Will your job cut down on our play time?" Melissa looked into those sad crimson eyes. She smiled. "No Ester. You're our sweet little angel, we would never forget about you. Daddy and I will always make time for you, right?" she added as she looked into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami smirked and patted Ester on the head. "Why don't you run along and play outside with Pika and Kuriboh okay?" (yes my beloved Oopie is going to be in it) "Okay." Pika hopped off Melissa's shoulder excitedly and followed Ester outside. Oopie cocked his head and looked at Yami and Melissa with sad purple eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go play?" He shook his head. "Well, Yami and I are kinda busy. Please go play with Ester." It gave a happy noise and went outside.  
"Well, I can't think of anything that would suit us. Yami and I really don't know anything but basic chores and managing the Game Shop." "Hey, I know what we could do! I have experience in babysitting! That could work!" "Are you sure?" Yami asked puzzled. "C'mon, it's just like playing and taking care of Ester, only it's with other people's kids." "I think Melissa has a point there. The three of us could do it." "I'm not sure......." "C'mon Yami, you have experience from Ester. If you can help me raise our daughter, babysitting shouldn't be that hard." Yami shook his head, "I don't know..." Melissa and Yugi both gave puppy dog pouts complete with Chibi eyes. "PLEEEAASSE?" Yami took one look and surrendered. "Alright, alright, alright, just please stop pouting, please." "Yeah!" the two hikaris said in unison.  
"Well, I guess I can type up the ad. Yugi, why don't ask Grandpa if he thinks it's a good idea. We will use me and Yami's house." "Now what?" "Well, after I type up the ad, it will go in the paper. Then we wait for people to call us." "Oh, okay. I'll go check on Ester I guess." "Okay." Yugi came back from talking it over with Grandpa. "Hey, he says it's okay." "That's good. Let's go outside, Yami's already out there with Ester." Yugi followed Melissa and the two walked to the back where Oopie was playing hide and seek. "He's up to his games again. Oopie just loves Hide and Seek." Yugi smiled. "Where are you Oopie?" called Ester. "Kuriboh, here boy!" "Hey, Ester, he's over there," whispered Melissa as she pointed to her left. Yugi sniggered. "One, two, three, on you Oopie!" "Ooopp!" He popped out from where he was hiding and hid behind Melissa. "No Oopie, hiding behind me is cheating you silly little fuzz ball." He made a happy noise and floated out behind her into Ester's arms. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his soft fur. "Pika, come to mommy!" "Pikachu!" Pika ran up to Melissa and hopped on her shoulder. "Everyone else gets all the attention......" "Come here you Baka Pharaoh," Melissa replied as she opened her arms to hug him. Yugi gave a genki smile, "Group hug!" Everyone embraced with Pika and Oopie nuzzled in between.  
"I guess we should go. It's almost dinner time." "Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." "Bye Yugi, say goodbye Ester." "Bye big brother (remember that's her name for him)." "Bye guys." "See you tomorrow," said Yami. They drove off in Melissa's car and headed for home. "I really hope that this works out. Ester might make some new friends." "That's true, I really don't think I like the idea though." "Oh, Yami it will be fun. Yugi and I can help you out. Remember what I said, just think of things in terms of Ester. She'll be about the same age of the kids we watch anyway." He shook his head and looked in the back seat at Ester. He smiled and let out a playful laugh to see her sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped tightly around Oopie and Pika. "What's so funny, pharaoh?" "Look." Melissa quickly looked back and smiled at her sleeping daughter. "I guess she wore herself out today. We'll just save supper for her later. It's best that she goes to bed if she's tired." Yami nodded in agreement as they all reached home.  
  
Morning came with sunshine and an excited Ester. "**yawn** What's all the fuss about, Ester?" "Mommy, the Babysit thing will be in the paper today." "Oh, yeah, right. So you want me to get up and get the paper do ya?" Ester genki smiled. "C'mon daddy, get up, get up." Yami reluctantly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "You sure do make a lot of noise early in the morning." "Yeah, daddy's up!" Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll take Ester into the kitchen and start breakfast. That way you can give yourself some time to fully wake up and get ready." Yami smiled at her and stretched as he slowly got out of bed. Pika and Oopie raced into the kitchen way ahead of Melissa and Ester.  
After breakfast, Melissa went to retrieve the mail and the morning paper. When she came back in, Ester was clinging to her. "Is it in there, is it in there?" "Calm down, sweetie, I haven't gotten to the paper yet." "C'mon read it, read it." "Alright." Melissa sat down at the kitchen table and opened the paper to the Classifieds. "Mommy, what's Classyfids?" asked Ester as she tried reading the paper. "It's Classifieds, hun. It's were people put job offers and other important things they need. That's where our ad will be." "What's a ad?" Melissa laughed. "Here, let me just find it.......Here it is. BABYSITTERS AVAILABE! THREE PEOPLE WITH BABYSITTING EXPERIANCE WILLING TO WATCH YOUR KIDS FOR YOU. IN HOME BABYSITTING. LOCATED AT 530 SOUTH VIRGINIA AVE, DOMINO CITY 62234. PLEASE CALL 567-3456 (WHICH IS THE ADDRESS ABOVE) or 567-1234. "See, that's what is called an ad." "Oh, I see." "What's all the excitement about?" "Daddy!" Ester exclaimed as she gwomped Yami who just walked into the kitchen. "Morning, you." "Daddy, mommy taught me a new word," Ester said as she looked up from her hug. "She did?" "Yep, I know what Class-i- fied is now." "Good job, you pronounced it right this time too." Ester gave a smirk which was all too familiar and let go of Yami. The moment was interrupted by a phone call.  
"Hello?" Melissa asked as she answered it. "Yes...well, it's my friend, my husband and I.....My husband and I have a child of our own so we have a little more experience than my friend but.......Great! See you Monday. Guess what?" "What mommy, what?" "We have our first one." "Yeah!" "I guess that's good." "Oh, Yami. Anyway we start Monday." "Yeah! Uh, can we go play now?" "Sure Ester, mommy has to get ready so, go play with daddy for awhile, kay?" "Okay, c'mon daddy!" Yami was pulled along to Ester's room while Melissa went to get dressed. She called Yugi, who was a little excited about the whole thing. This summer job would be one experience none of them would ever forget.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Hope you like. I will only update if I get reviews. FYI, yami works at the Game Shop, and I teach as an art teacher during the school year. Just thought I'd through that out there. 


	2. First Day

Chapter 2 First Day  
"Mommy, mommy, guess what day it is, guess what day it is?" "**yawn** What's all the fuss about, sweetie?" "It's Monday!" "What?" said a familiar yet sleepy voice. "Daddy! **gwomp**" "You sure are excited aren't you? Why don't you go play in your room with Oopie and Pika until Mommy and Daddy are ready." "Okay!" Melissa sighed as Ester left the room. "I swear to Ra she makes more noise than a Blue Eyes in the morning." "Oh Yami."  
"Melissa and Yami got up, got dressed and headed into the kitchen. "They'll be here in a few minutes. Could you be a good little pharaoh and go get Ester for me?" Yami kissed her tenderly before heading towards his daughter's bedroom. When he got there he could hear girlish giggles from the corner of the room. He tiptoed in, hoping to catch her off guard, but Oopie saw him and went flying over to him. "Oooppp!" "Be quiet, you'll give me away." ^_^ nod. "Oopie, here boy. Where'd ya go?" "Pikachu (over there)." Yami shook his head giving her a weary look. Pika just cocked her head. "Oh, there you are. Daddy what are you doing?" "Well, you got me." "Where you twying to sneak up on me again?" He smirked at her and she smiled back with a *now, now daddy* look. "Yami! What are you guys doing in there?" Melissa exclaimed from the kitchen. "We're coming mama!" Pika and Oopie flew ahead into the kitchen. "C'mon you." "No, give me a piggy-back ride." "You should say please, Ester." "Okay then, pwease give me a piggy-back ride?" He smirked and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Can we go weally, weally fast?" "I don't think Mama would approve of us running through the house." "Pwease, I want to go as fast as a Rapidash and a Rocket Warrior (duel monster) combined." "I don't know. We might get in trouble with Mama. "Pwease, pwease, pwease?" "Alright, but just this once, Ester." "Yeah, go daddy go."  
They ran all through the house until they reached the front door and stopped. "Yami, stop playing around. Our first job is here and running around like that isn't very proper." "Ester made me do it," Yami replied with a childish air. "Daddy! You ratted me out!" "Well, daddy has a right too. You know that I don't like you guys running around like that, but it's okay Ester. Just do it outside next time." The woman at the door just laughed. "I can see you're perfect for the job." "Thanks, who is it we're watching for you?" "Oh, this is my daughter Lily. Ester knows her from pre-school, so they should have fun together." "Hello there Lily, I'm Ester's mom, Melissa. Hi, Mrs. Mutou (yami is considered a mutou, and when I married I changed my name)." "Hey Lily, want to go play in my room?" "Mommy, can I?" "Sure, I have to talk with Ester's parents anyway." The two girls ran off to Ester's room. Melissa gave Pika a **go keep an eye on them look** and she nodded and followed them. "Kuriboh, you go too," added Yami. "Oop! ^_^ " "Okay, let's sit in the living room and talk things over, shall we?" The woman followed Melissa and Yami into the living room and the adults sat down to talk.  
Melissa, Yami, and Lily's mom were talking in the living room, discussing the rules that Lily's mother had. Things like, nap time, what foods she should eat, how she shouldn't play too rough, the basics. They were in the middle of discussing something important when Oopie came flying in all distressed and rapidly speaking gibberish. Melissa and Yami immediately turned to look at the distraught furball. Melissa took one look at her beloved Kuriboh and burst out laughing. "What...happened...to you...my...beloved...bwahahahahahah!" Yami just smirked. Melissa started ROFLOL (rolling on the floor laughing out loud). Oopie let out an angered stream of gibberish. He was very upset about having bows and ribbons all up in his fur. "What happened Kuriboh?" Yami asked as he went over and started taking the bows out of his fur. He spoke in gibberish again, this time more calmly. Yami let out a slight laugh. "Looks like Ester got to you." Little purple eyes narrowed. Lily's mom sat there stunned, wondering what that thing was.  
Melissa calmed down and went to console her little pet. He tried scratching her and got her cheek. "Hey! I'm sorry I laughed at you, really I am." Yami finished pulling the bows off and patted Oopie on the head. Melissa looked into purple eyes and extended her hand. He accepted it and she rustled his fur. "That's better, good boy," she said as she took him into her arms. He began nuzzling her softly as if to say sorry about the scratch. "Uh, may I ask what that is? Or should I say *he* is?" "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Oopie, he's my pet Kuriboh." "Oh, I've heard a lot about him from my daughter Lily. Hello there," she added as she went over to pet him. Oopie buried his face in Melissa's arms. "Sorry, he's a bit shy."  
"Oopie! Oh, there you are," Ester said as she came running into the room. "Hi mommy. I see you found out what we did," Ester mumbled as she looked down at the floor. Lily hid behind her. "Ester, what did you do?" Melissa asked her daughter warily. "Well, we were...playing dress up." Little crimson eyes looked sadly at her mother. "Are you going to say something?" "I'm sorry Oopie. I didn't know you didn't like it. Really, I'm sorry." Melissa looked at Oopie with a **do you accept her apology** look. He nodded happily ^_^ and went over to her. "Now, go run along. Lily, you're mother's about to leave, so I'll give you the chance to say bye." "Why don't you and Kuriboh go wait in your room, alright?" "Okay daddy." Melissa and Yami smiled after their daughter.  
After Lily said goodbye to her mother, Melissa let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto a nearby couch. "I hope Lily and Ester play a little nicer now. Whew! I can tell this is going to be a rough first day." Yami did a playful laugh and sat down next to her. "Yugi should be here in a little bit. It's 10:00 right now and he said he'd be here by 10:15." "That's good," Melissa sighed as she leaned toward Yami, who caught her and put an arm around her. He smirked. "What are you so happy about? I'm gonna need your help today," she replied with her own smirk. At first his eyes widened then he smirked and pulled her closer. Her face hit his shoulder and she flinched. She went to rub her cheek where Oopie had scratched her. "Oww, little furball. Although I shouldn't have laughed at him like that." "It's actually not that bad," Yami said as he took a good look at it. "Mommy!" "I'll go if you want." "Thanks Yami, you're so sweet." He smirked and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Hope you like, I've noticed that this has no reviews. I would much appreciate it if you did. Pretty soon I won't be so nice about asking for reviews. Please, please, review. PS= gibberish is Kuriboh language, just so you know. 


	3. A Hectic Day

Chapter 3: Hectic Day  
The next day was as chaotic as chaotic could be. Ester had hurt her hand picking up a scolding hot spoon from the dishwasher. She was now uncontrollably crying in Yami's arms as Melissa and Yugi were handling the oncoming jobs. Ishizu came frantically through the door carrying a screaming Marik, who I might add was as chibi. "I'm not sure how it happened but I think he was messing around with some of my spell scrolls and incantations." "Oh okay, we'll put him in the playroom for now." Melissa took a hold of Marik and led Ishizu to the playroom where she put him down on the ground. "Yugi, could you watch him for me while I go help Yami with Ester?" He nodded and sat down with Marik. With a list of instructions, Ishizu left. Melissa was about to go check on Ester when the doorbell rang.  
  
Serenity stood there holding a chibi version of Joey. "Joseph, is that you?" "Hewo," he replied in the cutest little chibi voice. "I don't know what happened. He was walking home with me when I turned around and then he was like this. Can you help my big brother?" "Of course we can Serenity, but for now we'll just watch him for you." Melissa took Joey from Serenity and waved goodbye to her as she left. "Are you gonna be a good little puppy today?" He bit her hard on the arm. "Me no like be called that!" "Ow, sorry Joseph." She put him in the playroom with Marik. "Sorry about this Yugi, but here's another one." "Is that Joey?" he asked. "Yeah, it is, but that's not important right now." She ran to answer the door. **who could it be this time, are we busy or what?** It was Kaiba surprisingly.  
"What brings you here Seto?" "It's my brother Mokuba." "Oh, where is he?" Just then a chibified Mokuba popped out from behind him. "Aw, how cute. Hi Mokuba." "Anyway, he's been driving me crazy. Since you three were his friends, I thought you could watch him for a little while." "Um sure, okay. No problem Seto." Mokuba had a little trouble letting go of him. "It will be okay Mokuba," Melissa said as she tried to pull him away. "Me no want Seto go!" "It's me, your friend Melissa. C'mon Mokuba." Just then a baby blue eyes white dragon flew inside and Mokuba chased after it. "I guess he'll be okay now." "Like I said he's been a handful. I'll be back later." "Bye." **That was weird.**  
Mokuba walked into the playroom with the blue eyes perched on his head. He went to sit down next to Yugi, little Joey, and little Marik and the blue eyes flew down into his lap. Joey reached out a hand to pet it, but got snapped at. Marik laughed at him. Yugi defiantly had his hands full with the three chibis. "Sorry again, Yugi. Three of them won't be too hard, I hope." Melissa walked off. Ester had calmed down a bit and was sniffling in Yami's lap on the couch. She was holding her iced hand, whimpering. "I was...just trying...to help...mama," she sniffed remember why and how she had burnt her hand in the first place. Yami smiled at her and moved her closer to him. "Daddy?" Tear stained crimson eyes met his. "Where's mama?" "She's really busy right now, why?" "She usually sings to me when I'm hurt to make me feel better." Yami looked up, lost in thought. "Well, I know something that might help." He picked Ester up and walked to the back of the house into his and Melissa's bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and looked through one of the dressers. Ester sat there confused, still holding her slightly throbbing, iced hand. Yami pulled out two Duel Monster decks. "Are dos Duel Monster cawds?" He nodded and put Melissa's deck in her lap. "Are we gonna play?" she asked her crimson eyes lighting up. "After I teach you how. Now, be careful. Those are Mama's cards, okay?" "Otay, I'll be very careful."  
Melissa answered the door for the millionth time and it was Misty, followed by two other pokemon trainers. "Hello Misty," Melissa said. "Hi, I was wondering if you could watch my little Togepi." "Sure, I'd love to." "Breeeee! (a happy togepi noise)" "I know you'll take good care of it." "Of course Misty. You're my friend." Misty put Togepi in Melissa's arms and left after giving Togepi a little kiss. The other trainers stepped forward and handed Melissa an Igglybuff and a Pichu. "Watch out now, my Pichu is trouble." "Alright, thanks. I'll take good care of you pokemon." The trainers left. Oopie and Pika walked (for Kuriboh floated) in. Melissa smiled. "Good, I could use you two. See this Pichu, Igglybuff, and Misty's Togepi? Can you watch them for me?" Both nodded and watched as Melissa set the baby pokemon down. Oopie nuzzled Melissa and then followed Pika and the baby pokemon. Melissa smiled and went into the playroom to check on the chibi situation Yugi had. "How's it going?" "Okay, I guess. Marik stop that!" "I see you've got your hands full." Ester yelled. "I'd better go see what that was all about," Melissa called as she ran towards the bedroom.  
"Mommy, mommy, I'm beating daddy." "Oh, is that what the yelling was about." "Ester gave a familiar smirk and went back to making her move. "Are those my cards Ester?" "I hope you don't mind. I thought is would be innocent enough." "Oh, it's alright. She's having fun and she's being nice with the cards." "I've got you now daddy." "You won't for long," Yami said playfully. Melissa laughed. "Okay, it's your turn, Ester." "Okay daddy." "Play that one," Melissa whispered. "This one mommy?" "Yeah that one," she whispered back. Yami paid no head to the conversation, being as Ester was only a beginner and they were having fun. "Okay, sorry about this daddy, but I hit you with mommy's Dark Magician Girl. Did I win?" "You did, good job." "Yep, she defiantly inherited the winning streak of this family." Yami did a playful laugh and patted Ester on the head. "Daddy, don't do that." "You know what game we can play now Ester?" "What mama?" "T-I-C-K-L-E W-A-R." "Yeah! Oh, daddy?" Crimson eyes widened as Ester tackled Yami and began tickling him with her free hand. Melissa helped by tickling behind him. "Hey, this isn't fair." "Sorry little pharaoh. Don't worry she's next in line," Melissa added with a whisper. Before Ester knew it, she was being tickled to death. "S-st- stop it! No fair, no fair." "Alright, we'll stop." The three of them sat down on the bed. "So, how's it going out there?" "Good Yami, why don't you go help Yugi out." "Alright." "I'll be there in a minute after I fix Ester's hand." Yami nodded and left the bedroom as Melissa took Ester into the bathroom to take the ice off Ester's hand and put a bandage on it.  
After everyone left, the chibi problem was solved, and Yugi went home, Melissa plopped down on the couch exhausted. She let out a sigh of relief. Ester copied which made both girls laugh. Yami sat down in between them, thinking. "What a day, huh mommy?" "Yep, it sure was." Yami nodded in agreement. "Well," Melissa sighed, "I guess I'll go start supper." "Can I help?" Ester pleaded. "Why don't we go out?" Yami asked noticing Melissa's slight distaste at more work. "That sounds pretty good. We all deserve it after a chaotic day like today." "Does that mean we can go out mama?" "Yep, you can thank daddy for that one." "Yeah!" Yami just smirked. Oopie and Pika danced around. "I guess you two can come along." "Oop! ^_^ " "Pikachu!" "Alright, let's pile into mommy's car and go!" Everyone raced out the door and the group headed out. 


	4. A Day Off, Sort Of

A Day Off, Sort Of

The next day was babysitting free. It was just Yami, Melissa, Ester, Oopie, and Pika. Melissa and Yami decided to take this day to sleep in. However, one person wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up, get up! It's Fwiday!"

"Just another hour or two honey."

"Please Ester, can't we sleep just a little longer?"

"No, get up, get uhhuuuppp!"

"Please don't whine Ester."

"Ester, why don't you go and play in your room?"

"C'mon Daddy!" Yami just rolled over.

"Why don't you tell her to go play?" Yami whispered in Melissa's ear.

"Why don't you Pharaoh-chan?"

"C'mon guys. It's Fwiday, get up."

"Ester, can't we sleep in?"

"Be a good daughter and go play in your room while we sleep, Ester."

"C'mon Daddy, get up."

"Please Ester, me and Daddy want to sleep."

"But..."

"Ester please..." Yami said, sternness in his voice.

"Okay...sweepy heads."

"That's a good girl. Let me and Daddy sleep for awhile."

Melissa's alarm clock went off at 11:30 am.

"**yawn** That's much better. A little sleep," Melissa said as she turned the alarm off.

"Pharaoh-chan, time to get up. C'mon, it's 11:30."

"**yawn** Alright. I'm up," Yami replied as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wonder how Ester faired while we slept."

"She's probably in her room."

"Yeah, she might be playing with Oopie and Pika. They get up early sometimes."

"She probably is. I don't know how she can wake up at six every morning. I haven't gotten up that early since my days as Pharaoh."

"I know, Pharaoh-chan. I know," Melissa said with a smile as she climbed out of bed and went to the closet.

"**yawn** I'll go check on her if you want."

"Thanks Yami." Yami nodded and got up and headed towards Ester's room.

He smiled when he saw her, fully clothed in her favorite blue dress complete with ruffles. She was sleeping soundly on her bed. Oopie and Pika were cuddled up next to her. She had OJ, her favorite Baby Dragon plushie cuddled in her grip. Yami walked over to the bed and covered her with her favorite blanket. Oopie nuzzled closer to her and Pika perked up and cocked her head at him. He put his finger to his lips to silence her. Pika nodded knowingly and curled up more warmly. Yami headed back to his and Melissa's bedroom. He ran into Melissa in the hallway.

"Well, what's up Yami?"

"Come and see, but be quiet okay?"

"Pharaoh-chan?" Melissa questioned as she followed him.

"Look."

"Awww, guess she got bored waiting for us huh?" Yami nodded and quietly closed Ester's bedroom door. Both Melissa and Yami smiled at each other as they headed to the living room. Yami read the morning paper as Melissa watched the news.

"Looks like a nice day. We can plan something fun to do with Ester." Yami put the paper down and thought hard.

"There's a Children's Dueling League. That sounds like a good idea."

"For you, everything's Duel Monsters." Yami just gave a familiar smirk.

"Now, now. She **_was_** having fun last night when you played with her. You know, that's a great idea. We can go up and down that area of Domino and show her around. Maybe a trip to Kaiba Land?"

"She would be very happy about that."

"Yeah, we just have to introduce her to Seto. Don't give her the wrong idea either Pharaoh-chan."

"Aw, why not?"

"I will not have you corrupting our daughter. Besides, I know it's just an old rivalry. I don't want her to think Kaiba is bad. I don't like him that much either and I'm not going to influence her. She'll have to make her own impression of Seto." Yami just smirked and kissed Melissa lovingly on the cheek.

"Yea! You guys is up now." Melissa and Yami looked down to see Ester standing there, holding OJ and her blanky.

"Morning Ester sweetheart."

"Hello Little Daughter of mine."

"Hi. What we gonna do today?"

"Well, me and Daddy were going to go hang out uptown today. We want to show you around Domino."

"Yea! Where we gonna go?"

"Did you like it when I played Duel Monsters with you?" Ester gave a cute little nod.

"Well then, there's a place you can learn how and play with other kids your age."

"Cool!"

"Among other things, we were going to go shopping too. Then, if you're good, we'll take you to a cool place."

"Ooo, where?"

"That's a surprise," Yami said with a smirk.

"Me tickle it out of you," Ester said smirking back.

"No Ester, this time Daddy keeps this secret. C'mon, let's get you ready."

"Otay," said Ester dragging her blanky and OJ.

"I'd better get ready too," Yami said heading to the bedroom.

"Okay, Ester, you're ready now. Mommy has to take a shower now."

"But I want my hair up in my ribbon."

"I'll have Daddy come help you with that."

"Otay," Ester sighed.

After Melissa was dressed, she went into Ester's room.

"Ready now sweetie?"

"Can you wedo my hair? Daddy didn't do it right." Melissa could only laugh as Yami blushed and Ester handed her a hairbrush.

"You tried Pharaoh-chan. It's okay."

"Just let Mommy do it next time, Daddy."

Melissa held back a laugh as she undid Ester's hair and retied the matching blue ribbon.

"There, now we're ready."

"Yea! Um, Mommy, can I bwing OJ?"

"Sure. There's no harm in it. Just take care to make sure she doesn't get dirty."

"I will."

"You look very nice Ester."

"Tanks Daddy."

"Look out Domino City, here come the Mutous."

"Yea!" Yami and Melissa could only laugh at her as they headed out the door, leaving Oopie and Pika in charge of the house.

"Here we are. I found it while I was reading the paper this morning."

"Oh, I see. Well Ester?"

"Daddy, can you hold my hand?"

"Sure," he said taking her free hand. Melissa only smiled.

When they walked inside, they were surprised to see Yugi there.

"Hi Uncle Yugi!"

"Hey there, Ester."

"Mommy and Daddy want me to be a Duewlist."

"So I see. That's cool."

"So, are you in charge of this Yugi-chan?"

"No, but I joined up to be one of the helpers."

"That's very nice of you Yugi."

"Well, Pharaoh-chan and I have to go arrange something so, can we just leave her here for a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Ester, go with Yugi for a little while okay? He'll help you get acquainted and teach you how to duel."

"Is he better then you Daddy?"

"Let's just say that I trust him. Go on now."

"Otay."

"Bye Ester sweetheart. Uncle Yugi will watch you for awhile while Mommy and Daddy go see someone."

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

"Bye guys. She should be alright."

"We trust you Yugi-chan." Yami and Melissa left and headed to Kaiba Land to give Mokuba and Seto a head's up that they might drop by.

"Come this way Ester, and I'll show you around."

"Otay Uncle Yugi." Yugi just smiled and led her into a room where the other kids were gathered.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Hello Mokuba."

"Hi Mokuba. How've you been?"

"I've been alright. What brings you here? Gonna challenge my big bro Yami?"

"No, I promised Melissa that we would just be showing Ester around and letting her have fun."

"Yeah, is Seto around?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell him you're here."

"Thanks Mokuba."

Meanwhile, Yugi was helping Ester pick out a deck for her to use.

"What cards do you like?"

"These are cute. I like them."

"Okay, those are pretty good."

"Ooo, that's Mommy's favowite monster. Me want that one."

"So you like the Dark Magician Girl too huh?" Ester gave a cute little nod.

"Okay then, that about does it. That's a nice deck you put together there."

"Tanks Uncle Yugi."

"Do you have another favorite monster besides Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi asked as he and Ester sat down going through her deck once more to make sure.

"What do you mean Uncle Yugi?"

"Well, I know you like Dark Magician Girl. She's a good monster and all, but she's your mom's favorite. What I mean is do you have your own personal favorite."

"Oh, um, yeah. Baby Dragon. She's my favorite."

"I could guess that, because of your friend OJ here."

"Yep," Ester replied nodding cutely and hugging OJ closer to her.

"Well if it isn't the King of Games, and Mrs. Second Rate. What brings you here?"

"Easy on the insults Kaiba. We were planning on bringing our daughter, Ester here."

"Please be nice for once Seto. You aren't still holding a grudge against us are you? We can be friends you know." Seto just sighed and gave a half smile.

"That's better Seto. We just wanted to maybe book one of the dueling fields. Is that alright?"

"How about it Bro? They are our friends after all. Besides, Kaiba Land's a big hit."

"It's fine with me."

"Thank you Kaiba."

"Thanks Seto. You too Mokuba."

"No problem. Guess we'll see you later."

"Bye." Melissa and Yami left to go get Ester and see how she had faired while they were gone.

"Yugi-chan's one of the best to learn from. I'm sure she's doing really good now." Yami could only smirk.

"She does have our blood. She is the Princess of Games after all," Melissa said, smirking as well. Yami laughed and put an arm around her.

"Yea! I won again. Daddy's going to be so pwoud of me."

"You're a quick learner Ester."

"Yep," she replied with a genki smile.

"So, want to try your hand on me?"

"You want to duel me Uncle Yugi?"

"Why not? I won't go too hard on you."

"Otay. I assept your challenge."

"You sound just like Yami."

Ester gave a familiar smirk, laughter shining in her little crimson eyes.

"Hi Yugi-chan."

"I hope Ester has been a good little girl for you."

"She has."

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what?" Ester exclaimed as she hugged Yami excitedly.

"What's she so excited about Yugi-chan?"

"I'm a Duewlist now! I beat a wot of kids in my group Daddy!"

"I'm very proud of you Ester," said Yami patting her on the head playfully.

"Good for you Ester sweetie."

"Look Mommy, Uncle Yugi helped me make my own deck."  
"That's very nice of him. Did you say thank you?"

"Yep, I have my own favorite card too."

"What's that?"

"Baby Dragon, just like OJ."

"So I see. Looks like you had fun, huh sweetheart."

"I did Mommy I did."

"Thanks Yugi-chan."

"No problem. She's pretty good for her age. She had a lot of fun today too."

"I'm sure she did. She wasn't any trouble was she Yugi?"

"No Yami. She was a lot better behaved than some of the other kids."

"I think it's time for Daddy's surprise now."

"Weally! Yea!"

"We have to say goodbye to Uncle Yugi first."

"Bye Uncle Yugi. I had fun today," Ester replied giving him a big hug.

"I had fun today too. See you all later."

"Bye. Thanks again Yugi-chan."

"Bye."

"So, who's hungry?"

"I am Daddy, I am."

"How about we get some lunch first, then Daddy's surprise."

"Otay. Race you Daddy. Tag!" Ester called as she ran off, OJ dangling from her hand. Melissa laughed as she watched Yami run after her. She ran after the two of them.

"I got you now!" Yami said as he picked Ester up, lifted her high, and then pulled her into his arms.

"You got me Daddy!" she laughed as she put her arms around him. Melissa smiled as she met up with them.  
"Mommy, can you hold OJ for me? I'm 'fraid I might drop her if I'm holding onto Daddy."

"Okay, here hon," Melissa replied taking OJ from Ester. "So, where do we want to eat lunch?"

"Burger World, Mommy. Me like it there."

"Okay then. Off to Burger World we go."

After lunch, the three of them walked up and down Domino going into card shops and making a detour at the Arcade.

"Now me want to know what Daddy's surprise is."

"Okay. Why don't you take a little nap and when you wake up we'll be there."

"Otay. Me so excited."

"I can hold her now if you want. You know the way better than I do anyway." Yami just nodded as he gave Ester to Melissa and led the way to Kaiba Land. Ester instantly fell asleep as soon as they started walking.

They got there and, as Ester was still sleeping, they sat down on a nearby bench. Melissa sat Ester down in between her and Yami.

"Should I wake her now Pharaoh-chan?"

"I think she'll have rested enough."

"Ester...Ester sweetheart. We're there now."

"We is?" she asked groggily.

"Yes hon."

"Yea!" she exclaimed now fully awake.

"Okay, take my hand and close your eyes."

"Otay Daddy." Ester closed her eyes tightly and let Yami lead her to the entrance of Kaiba Land. Melissa, who was still holding OJ, smiled.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

"Wow! Bwue Eyes White Dwagons! We's at Kaiba Land! Tanks Daddy! Mommy let me have OJ sos I can show her." Melissa handed OJ to her.

"Look OJ, we's at Kaiba Land." Melissa and Yami smiled at each other.

"Do we get to go inside and play?"

"Well, there's an arcade, but for the most part it's dueling."

"Yea! Me get to play Duel Monsters again!"

"Shall we go in now?" Melissa asked. Ester gave an excited nod.

"Daddy, can you hold my hand?"

"Sure I can," Yami replied taking her hand.

"Tanks Mommy and Daddy, for taking me out today."

"You're welcome hon, you deserve it for being such a good girl." Ester gave a familiar smirk and let Yami lead her inside. Melissa followed and took her other hand. Ester had fun swinging in between them as they walked inside.

After talking with Mokuba and Kaiba and introducing Ester to them, they went to their specified Dueling Arena.

"Ooo, this is cool! Why do we need to duel on here?"

"Why don't we show you hon? You and me versus Daddy okay?"

"But I want Daddy on my team."

"Alright, you and Daddy versus me."

"Yea!" Yami could only smile as he took Ester's hand and led her to the opposite side of the arena.

"Okay, you guys ready for a butt-whoopin?"

"We gonna get you Mommy!" Melissa and Yami exchanged smirks. Ester genki smiled as Yami helped her ready her deck.

"I'm ready over here."

"We're ready here."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I summon my favowite card, Baby Dragon! Den I combined it with Time Wizard! It's now a Tousand Dwagon! Go and attack Mommy's Monster!"

"Looks like you beat me."

"We beat Mommy Daddy, we beat Mommy!" Ester said as she gwomped Yami. Melissa smiled as she climbed down from the arena. Yami helped Ester down, OJ in hand.

"Well, that's enough adventure for one day, I think. How about a nice home-cooked meal and a movie night?"

"Yea! Sounds gweat to me!"

"So Ester, what did you think of our friend Kaiba?"

"Me no like Kaiba. He was mean. Me like Mokie though."

"So I see. Seto just has a chip on his shoulder. He can be nice."

"Otay. Wet's go home now. OJ's tired."

"I think someone else is too," Melissa whispered to Yami. Yami held Ester as they walked home.


	5. The Loooonnngg Day

**The Looonnngg Day**

"Whew, am I glad that today is the last day of the job."

"I agree."

"Yeasies! Now you can spend the west of summer with me."

"I guess we can. We can actually do summer stuff." Ester genki smiled.

"I just wonder how many jobs we'll have today."

"Me too." The phone rang and Melissa answered it.

"Hello...yes we babysit...okay...alright...bring them over anytime...alright...bye."

"Who was dat mommy?"

"A nice lady with two children."

"Oh. They comin over?"

"Yes hon, they'll be here in a little while. Why don't you go play in your room while Daddy and I wait for them?"

"Okay." Oopie and Pika followed Ester to her room as Melissa and Yami waited.

The doorbell rang and both answered it.

"Hello and welcome to our home."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mutou I presume?"

"Yes," Melissa said with a nod. Are these the little angels we will be watching today?" Melissa said smiling at the two kids. They smiled back politely.

"Alright then, Mary...Jane...I'll back to get you at 5:00."

"Okay mom."

"Okay, see you then." The mother waved goodbye and turned to leave.

"I should warn you, they can be a little unruly at times. The don't really share too well either," she whispered in Melissa's ear before leaving. She just shrugged it off.

"Mommy!"

"Yami, why don't you go and see what's up?" He nodded and went to Ester's room. A few minutes later he brought her out to introduce her.

"Ester, this is Mary and Jane."

"Hi," Ester said waving.

"Why don't you show them your room?" Melissa asked.

"Okay mommy." Melissa followed. She smiled as she noticed that each girl had their own backpack full of toys on their back. **_Good, that means that they hopefully won't be fighting with Ester over toys._**

Melissa watched as the three of them played nicely. "Ester, I think I'll go get some work done. Do you think you can play nice with Mary and Jane for awhile?"

"Okay." Melissa smiled and met up with Yami in the living room.

"I don't think I'll need too much help today. Three kids shouldn't be too hard, especially since one is our own. I think I'll do a little housework and some paper work. Keep an eye out okay?" He nodded and sat down on the couch to read a book. Melissa went around the house and tidied up a bit. Then she went into the office room to do some paperwork.

About an hour later is when the silence was rudely broken.

"Mommy!" Ester cried. Melissa shot up from the desk and ran to Ester's room. She got there and didn't like what she saw. Yami was right behind her.

Mary and Jane, though both had their favorite toys out of their backpacks, were fighting over OJ.

"I had it first!"

"Nuh uh, I did."

"Mommy! They...took OJ...from me!" Ester wailed as she ran to her mother's side.

"Yami, try and split the girls up. Ester, tell me what happened."

"We was...playing with each otherses...toys and...we were sharing and stuff...but now...they won't give OJ back!"

"Sshhh, it's alright." Yami had managed to pry OJ from the girls and he handed it back to Ester.

"Tanks daddy..." He smiled, then turned to Mary and Jane.

"Please apologize to her." Melissa turned Ester towards Mary and Jane.

"I think they have something to say, sweetie."

"We're sorry. It's just that, OJ is so cool. We didn't mean to take her from you."

"O...kay."

"Pharaoh-chan, I don't think this is going to work," Melissa whispered to him, "their mother warned me that they misbehave and that they don't share very well, if at all. Why don't you take Ester and Oopie to the Game Shop? I'm sure she'd be much better of with Grandpa Mutou and Yugi. I'll stay here and handle things."

"If you're sure."

"Yes." Yami nodded.

"Ester, you and I are going to see Grandpa and Yugi."

"Weally? Uncle Yugi and Gweat Granpa?" Yami nodded with a smile as he lifted Ester into his arms. She held onto OJ tight with one hand.

"Oopie! Pika!" Melissa called. Both of them, who were horrifically watching from under Ester's bed, came running up to her.

"Pika, you're staying here and helping me with Mary and Jane. Oopie, you get to go with Ester and Yami."

"Oooppp! **_genki smile_**"

"Knew you'd like that idea. Mary and Jane, Mr. Mutou and Ester will be leaving so, it's just the three of us."

"Okay that's fine I guess."

"Whatever."

"Kuriboh, come here boy." He happily floated over to Yami and nuzzled him and Ester.

"Dat tickles, Oopie," Ester giggled.

Melissa waved goodbye to Yami, Ester, and Oopie.

"Okay now, what shall we play?" Melissa asked leading the girls to Ester's room to get their backpacks and toys.

"I don't know, what do you want to play Jane?"

"Whatever you want I guess." Both followed Melissa into the living room.

"Hello and Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop."

"Hi Gweat Granpa!"

"Ho ho, well hello there Ester."

"Oh, hey guys," Yugi said as he walked in from the house area of the shop.

"Uncle Yugi!" Ester said as she glomped him.

"Nice to see you too. Hi Yami."

"Hello."

"Ooppp! **_genki smile_**" Oopie said as he glomped Yugi and nuzzled him.

"Hey buddy," Yugi said as he pet him. "Why are you and Ester here? Where's Melissa?"

"She's having some trouble with the children she's babysitting today. She requested that Ester and I come here."

"Oh okay."

"Yugi, why don't you take Ester and Yami into the living room?"

"Okay."

"Why we have ta go?"

"Grandpa has to work Ester."

"Oh. Bye Granpa. We just gonna be in the next room." Oopie waved as he followed them. Grandpa Mutou laughed and went back to work.

"Ester, want to duel me? We never got the chance last time."

"Okay Uncle Yugi. Daddy can you help me?"

"Alright but just a little." Ester shrugged and got out her deck.

"Alright Ester, let's duel." Ester gave a familiar smirk.

Ester was a little behind in the duel. She had Thousand Dragon on the field and a few spell and trap cards in her hand. She also had a trap down that Yami had helped her play. Yugi had two cards in his hand, two monsters on the field and a card face down. Ester knew it was probably some sort of trap.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my favorite, Dark Magician to the field. I'll attack Thousand Dragon."

"No Uncle Yugi, I activate Wabku." He smiled.

"Well, it's your turn then." Ester drew an equip card, Dragon's Treasure.

"**_Alright, so I gots another one now. But...what should I do?_** Daddy? Can you help me?"

"I think you can make this move on your own."

"Daddy..." she whined.

"No Ester, you won't learn if I keep helping you out. This move is easy, you can do it."

"Okay..." she sighed. **_Well, Uncle Yugi's Dark Magician has 2500 attack. My Tousand Dragon onwy has 2400. Ooo, I can equip Tousand Dragon with both Dragon Tweasures and Dust Tornado his face down to deswoy it._** "Watch me Daddy! I play Dust Tornado on your only face down card!"

"Okay."

"Then, I equip my dragon with two Dragon Tweasures! Now she's got 3000 attack. I destroy your Dark Magician Uncle Yugi!"

"Yep. Good job Ester."

"And you did it all by yourself. I'm very proud of you," Yami said as he gave her a hug and ruffled her hair. She just giggled.

"Alright, my turn huh?"

"Yeah, I set two cards first." Yugi just nodded.

"Alright, I summon a monster face down in defense. Go ahead."

"Okay. Let's see...Shadow of Eyes! That makes your defense go into attack mode! Tousand Dragon attack!"

"Wow! You win."

"Yeasies! I won daddy! I beat Uncle Yugi!"

"Oooppp!" said Oopie as he danced around happily.

"I knew you could," Yami said as he lifted her into his arms. Yugi picked up the cards and OJ. He smiled as he handed OJ to Ester.

"Tanks Uncle Yugi."

"Anyone ready for a lunch break?"

"Yea!"

"Guess that means yes." Yami just laughed. The four of them sat down to eat lunch in the kitchen.

"Mary, Jane, it's lunch time."

"Okay."

"Hey! I wanted to sit there!"

"Ha! I got here first."

"Move!"

"No Jane, go sit over there."

"Fine!"

"Girls, don't fight. Let's eat together nicely."

"Whatever."

"Yea, whatever." Melissa gave a heavy sigh as the three of them ate lunch.

After lunch, Yugi took Ester and Yami up to his room. He got out a few board games.

"Oooo." Ester's eyes widened as a deck of cards, Checkers, and Chutes and Ladders were layed out on the floor.

"Be careful Ester, I've had these games ever since I was your age. They're a bit old."

"Otay." Yami just chuckled as he sat down on the floor and set Ester in his lap.

"Daddy, can we play checkers first?"

"If it's alright with Yugi."

"Can we Uncle Yugi?"

"Sure, do you know how?"

"Yeah, my teacher in kindergarden taught me."

"Alright, which one? Red or black?"

"Red, cause it's closest to my favorite color orange."

"Okay. Black moves first."

"Otay, thenI'll put this one there."

It went back and forth and Yugi had two kinged checkers while Ester had four.

"King me Uncle Yugi."

"You win Ester."

"Yea!"

"She definitely has your blood Yami." Yami only chuckled.

"Kay, what we play now?"

"How about Chutes and Ladders? I haven't played that in a long time."

"Otay."

Yugi beat her in Chutes and Ladders, but not by much. She was only one move behind him.

"Oh well. It was still fun."

"Want to go to the park before it gets dark?"

"Otay. Can we go swinging there?"

"Sure." So, they all went to the park.

"Wheee! Swings are fun!" Ester cried as Yami pushed her on the swings. Yugi was swinging a little bit too. Oopie just sat nearby watching. He would hide behind Yugi or Yami if any strangers came along.

Soon, the sun started to set. "It's getting late guys," said Yugi.

"C'mon Ester, let's get back home."

"Otay, here Oopie." Yami lifted Ester into his arms. She held OJ tight with one hand and she hugged Oopie against her with her other arm. They all made it to the Game Shop as all the streetlights started coming on.

"Night guys."

"Bye Uncle Yugi."

"Goodbye Yugi."

"Bye."

"Ooop."

"Melissa, we're back," Yami called as he unlocked the door.

"Where's Mommy, Daddy? The girls should be gone by now."

"Yes, it's six o'clock. C'mon Ester," he said as he set her down on the ground. Yami, Ester, and Oopie quietly looked around the house.

"Otay, so where is she?"

"There's only one place, the bedroom."

"Otay."

They found her sound asleep on the bed.

"Daddy? Why's Mommy sleeping?"

"She's tired. She must have had alot of trouble with those girls."

"Oh. Mommy!"

"SSshh! Let's let her sleep Ester."

"But what about supper?"

"C'mon, you can help me okay?"

"Otay." Yami smiled as he covered Melissa with some blankets and gave her a soft kiss. Ester tried to hold back a giggle.

"C'mon Ester," he said as he lifted her up and took her into the kitchen.

After the two of them finished making supper, Yami set Ester down at the table.

"I'm going to go get Melissa, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I'll sit real still," Ester replied with a smile. Yami smiled back as he went to the bedroom. Melissa was still sleeping soundly. Yami smiled as he laid down next to her. He laid there quietly, waiting for her to awaken. Her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Huhhh? Ph-Pharaoh-chan?" He only smiled in reply. "What smells so good?"

"Ester helped me."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a half hour. We got home at six and found you sleeping."

"Oh. Where's Ester?"

"In the kitchen waiting."

"Okay." Melissa got up, yawned, and stretched. "I'm hungry, let's go eat now." Yami smiled and both walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Ester said as she glomped Melissa.

Melissa smiled, "Hi sweetie. Did you have fun with Daddy, Grandpa, and Yugi?"

"Yeah. We played games and I beat Uncle Yugi at two of 'em."

"That's my little girl," she said as she ruffled Ester's hair.

"Can we eat now mommy? Me and Daddy made supper **_genki smile_**."

"Wow! Let's see how good a job you did." Melissa made everyone's plate and they all sat down to eat. They were one happy little family.

_**Okay, that's it. Took me a bit but it's done. Hope ya like it. It was fun to write. I'd love it if you reviewed. I hope you like this fic as much as me.**_


End file.
